Unfaithful
by WolvePackForever
Summary: Bella Swan come's back to La Push after getting told her stepmother Sue is dying. What will happen when she runs into her ex boyfriend Paul after he cheated on her and she walked in? Will she forgive him or will she play hard to get? This is a re-write the original was accidently deleted. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, rewriting my old story that accidently got deleted. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I haven't been in La Push for ages. The last time I was in La Push, I ended up leaving without any notice, due to my ex boyfriend. Manwhore of La Push, Paul Lahote. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was 3 am. Not long to go until I have to face him again. I wiped my eyes and kept driving. Everything is falling apart in my life. I left two years ago and since then my father, Charlie has had a heart attack and my Stepmother has been diagnosed with Breast Cancer. Sue was an amazing mother and I can't stand to think how much it would be hurting Seth to watch his mom slowly die. The cancer is that bad now that she has stopped with Chemotherapy and is refusing any help from the doctors. She doesn't want her last months with her family to be in a hospital. Seth always rings me, telling me that Paul is changing, that just after I left he dissapeared for two weeks before reappearing with cropped hair, a tattoo and a really muscular figure. Apparently he is in a gang and is on steroids, that's what Seth and Leah reckon anyway. But I don't give a fuck what Leah reckons, she is the reason Paul and I didn't work. I arrived home one day and opened the door to see Pauls shirt on the floor and one of Leahs. I remember walking up the stairs and seeing mine and Pauls bedroom door open, when I turned I saw something I really wish I hadn't. I then turned around, ran out the door and left La Push.

That wasn't what hurt me the most though, what hurt me the most was that I thought he loved me, and no matter how hard I try I still can't fully get over him. I know pathetic. Bella Swan, most gullible girl in La Push...even Washington. When I saw the sign saying You Are Now Entering La Push I took a deep breath, I can't turn back now. Seth told me anytime now Sue will be out of our lives for good and that she really wants me to be there. He couldn't stop crying when he told me. I can't wait to have my little brother in my arms so he can break down and have a break from being the strong man that shows no emotion. More tears fell from my eyes when I thought about Seth, it would be so hard to see your mom slowly pass away in front of your eyes and to have to be strong while knowing you can't do anything to help her. I love Sue like a mother, she has always been there for me and to know that she will be gone soon makes me feel like a part of me is being destroyed.

When I reached home I was shocked, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. The black clouds were all over the sky and there were branches from the forest trees scraping against the side of the house. I walked over to the front door and knocked. It took a while before I heard soft footprints coming down the stairs. When the door opened I saw a very depressed and exhausted looking Seth. When he saw me he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around me sobbing. I rubbed his back and told him to let it all out. We were standing there for about ten minutes before I heard one of the floorboards in the loungeroom squeek. Seth let go of me and ran back up the stairs to be with his mother and I turned around to see Charlie looking at me with blotchy red eyes. He was wearing the outfit Sue brought for him for Christmas three years ago, and was holding a picture frame containing a picture of their wedding day. Just when he got told to 'kiss the bride'.

Charlie walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug before grabbing my hand and walking me up the stairs. We turned into his bedroom and there lying on the bed was Sue. The sight of her made me burst into tears, I walked forward and sat on the corner of the bed grabbing Sue's hand in mine. She looked so fragile, she had no weight on her and she was really pale with several dark bruises on her arms and legs. There were dark bags underneath her eyes and you could see the bones in her face.

"B-B-Bella", Sue stuttered trying to lean up in bed. "It's s-so g-g-good to see y-you", she said giving up and laying back down. I nodded and cried even more. It was so hard to see Sue like this.

"I'm sorry I have to go", I said getting up giving Sue a kiss on the cheek and running into my room. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. I noticed my guitar in the corner of the room and picked it up starting to play one of my favourite songs, I'm gonna love you through it by Martina McBride.

"She dropped the phone and burst into tears

The doctor just confirmed her fears

Her husband held it in and held her tight

Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38

With three kids who need you in their lives

He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too but you'll never be alone, I promise you"

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

She made it through the surgery fine

They said they caught it just in time

But they had to take more than they planned

Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts

To hide what the cancer took from her

But she just wants to feel like a woman again

She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"

He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"

When you're weak, I'll be strong

When you let go, I'll hold on

When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes

When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

And when this road gets too long

I'll be the rock you lean on

Just take my hand, together we can do it

I'm gonna love you through it.

I'm gonna love you through it".

After I was finished singing I noticed Seth standing at the door of my bedroom, he was crying again and so was I. "You are amazing", he said before leaving the room. I layed down in my bed and cried myself to sleep, I still can't believe Sue is dying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please give me reviews. 5 would be amazing before my next chapter, just to let me know if my new version is okay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh guy's! I love you all! 10 in one night I am actually speechless and as for my favourites and follows I could personally kiss you all. Thankyou! This chapter Bella see's Paaaaul!**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to a loud knock on the door. I rolled over and yelled for the person who was knocking to come in. I couldn't be fucked getting out of bed. When the door opened I saw Seth standing in my doorway again crying, it made me upset. What's happened?

"Mom's in hosital! Last night when Charlie went to check on her she was passed out. I can't believe it, what if she doesn't come out", he cried hugging into me. I hugged him back assuring him that Sue was a strong women and that she will be okay but he wouldn't believe me. He kept shaking his head and crying harder. "Charlie and I are going to the hospital for a lttle while to be with her, Charlie want's you to stay here though. He doesn't want to many people with her. We'll be back by 5", he said straightening up and wiping his already red, puffy eyes.

"That's okay, tell her I said hi okay. Be strong Seth, she needs you", I said giving him another big hug before waving goodbye and laying back down. It shoud be Leah here comforting her brother and her mother, I'm not whining or anything I love them and I would do anything for them but Leah isn't even in La Push at all. She is somewhere in Seattle with her new boyfriend, another thing Seth told me. I got up out of my oh so comfortable bed and grabbed my towel and bathroom bag before having a quick shower.

When I was out of the shower I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes out of a suitcase, shoving them on before grabbing a pair of sneakers and putting them on. If I was going to be stuck at home all day I'm at least going to go to the beach. I grabbed my guitar and ran down the stairs and out the door. After about ten minutes I found the beach and sat down under a little tree causing a patch of shade on the sand. Looking out at the grey-blue water I could see birds swooping for fish and a boat that was the size of a peanut it was that far out, Somedays I wish I could be on a boat and never have to see this town again. That would be amazing, away from the drama, the lies and the fake assholes. If only.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a very familiar voice yell from down the beach a little. I turned my head to see Paul running up towards me. Just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful eveninig by the water. I got up off my place from the sand and started to walk away, I am not dealing wth his shit today. "Bella wait up, why'd you leave", he said getting hold of the top of my arm and spinning me around. I looked up into his eyes and felt a lump in my throat and tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't know why. You're a cheating asshole and I never want to see you again! Sometime's I dont know whether to give you a toothbrush or toilet paper you speak that much shit", I yelled seeing the hurt in his eyes from what I said. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away and ran as fast as I could. Why doe's he have to be such an asshole!? I ran back home and up the stairs making sure not to break my guitar that was strapped to my back. When I got into my room I took my guitar off my back and dropped down onto my bed. The anger flowing through me right now was bad. I really wanted to just go back to Paul and punch him, or go to Leah. I walked over to one of my suitcases and opened it, finding one of Paul's shirts that I had kept. I bought it for him on our 1 year anniversary, he loved it. I picked up a pair of kitchen scissors and cut the shirt to peices. Note to self... when angry with someone destroy something they love or have loved, it works to calm you down. I laughed to myself and cleaned the ripped pieces of fabric off my floor and put them in a bag before running down the stairs and throwing them in the bin.

I walked back inside, looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:30pm so I decided to get started on dinner, steak and fries, they were Charlie's favourites and knowing how depressed he is he deffinately wouldn't have had it for a while. Man I hope Sue let's the doctors help her. Seth and Charlie are going to be lost without her and to be honest I will be to. My mum ditched me when I was younger and Sue has been like my mother, teaching me about boys, calming me down when I thought I was dying when I got my monthlies for the first time. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. When I was finished with dinner I set up three plates at the dinner table and put a steak and handful of fries on each plate. They should be home any minute. I walked up stairs and grabbed my cell looking at the messages, one from Seth. I opened the message and burst into tears, it read "_She's gone, mom's actually gone"._

* * *

**I know it was abit short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Hope you liked it. Review for me. Let's see if we can get to 20 hahahaha jkes :P Just remember though more reviews = more chapters faster. THANKYOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you's are actually amazing. LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

**And here is the disclaimer I haven't put yet.**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer! **

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

Time was going so slow as I sat there in the loungeroom waiting for Seth and Charlie to arrive back home. The food I had cooked was still sitting on the table and after I had been informed I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I haven't moved since. I was just sitting looking at her pictures, I wasn't even crying anymore. There were no more tears left to cry, I just sat there in shock. There was a loud knock on the door that made me jump up. They were back. I ran to the door and opened it, regretting my decision.

"Get lost Paul", I said flinging the door closed but he put his foot in the way. He then proceeded to enter the house. "I said get out! I don't want to see you right now, I don't want to see you ever. Now get out of my house now!" I yelled pushing him, which wasn't working. It was like pushing a brick wall, I really hot brick wall. He felt like he had a fever, not that I cared.

"Please let me explain, I didn't mean for what happened with Leah to happen. I was angry and upset because we had just had a fight earlier that day and she was there. I wanted to get back at you for telling me you didn't love me, that you didn't need me", he said stepping closer making me step back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, and I don't need this right now. I just lost my stepmother and you're here trying to get back in my good books. Fuck off!" I yelled running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door closed. Now he will have to leave. The only reason I would even trust him in my house is because he hates theives. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly got back up and locked the door. I turned around and slid my back down the door to sit on the ground and wrap my arms around my legs.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. I didn't know, I wouldn't have come here if I did. I just wanted to let you know that the whole time you were gone I missed you. I knew you left because of me but I didn't realize that was the reason. Cheating on you was the worst thing I ever did, I regretted it instantly. You are the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you. I know you don't love me anymore but please, please forgive me", he begged knocking the door a couple times lightly. Just when I thought I had no tears left I broke down. He was wrong, I did still love him but I also felt like throwing a brick at his head. I hate him for what he did but I couldn't get over him, he still had my heart. Not that I would ever go back to him, he broke my heart and nothing is going to fix that. I sat there for the next five minutes and cried, Paul hadn't stopped begging for me to talk to him. He sounded like he was crying himself now, I felt like a total bitch for not opening the door or answering back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He hurt me and I couldn't get over that.

"Bella, we're home!" I heard Charlie's shaky voice yell from down the stairs, I may of hated Paul but I wasn't going to let Charlie and Seth see him here. Not after what just happened. I quickly got up and opened my door and let Paul in before closing it again and locking the door. I turned and saw Paul sitting on my bed with my guitar.

"Don't", I said grabbing my guitar off him "You don't want them to hear you. You can only stay in here for ten minutes, Seth will be outside somewhere breaking down right now and I don't want him to see you", I added sitting down on the bed next to him. I wish I had a chair somewhere in this room. Paul reached forward to grab my hand but I pulled away and glared at him. "Just because I let you in here doesn't mean you get to touch me, this isn't me forgiving you", I said moving away from him a little.

"Can you sing me a song, please. I know you have been through heaps today but it will help with the tension in this room", he said picking my guitar back up and handing it to me. I snatched it from his hands and quickly tuned it.

"Would it bother you, to know his hands have been all over me?

And would it bother you, to know I'll run to him next time you leave?

When you hit the road and disappear and leave me here

I'm not sure what you're doin' out there or who you're doin' it with

Oh you're probably at some sweet hotel with some groupie whore

But what the hell or maybe that's just somethin' I tell myself

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

Such a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty

Would it bother you, to know he drinks your Southern Comfort when you're gone?

And would it bother you, to know he picks up your guitar and plays your songs?

oh yes he does

And I wear your band t-shirt to bed, imagine that I'm with you instead, but you're not here

No you're never here

Oh you're probably in the back of your bus.. satisfying your all night lust

Oh baby, that's just something I tell myself

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

It's a bittersweet passionate pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty

Would it bother you, to know he says he's in love with me?

When I run my nails down his back and he kisses me on my neck

He feels me.. but it kills me

It's a bittersweet passion pain, I bite my lip not to scream your name

Oh baby, I feel everything.. but guilty .. oh, oh

Would it bother you.. baby?"

When I finished singing I put my guitar down and Paul had a hurt look on his face. "I said I was sorry, but that was sexy", he said leaning towards me.

"You can leave now", I said walking over to the window opening it and staring at him until he climbed out of it and down the tree. When I saw him dissapear into the woods I turned around and walked out the door to comfort my father and Seth. I wiped my eyes before I got into view and walked over and hugged them both. Seth was speechless and had dry tear streaks down his face, he didn't even hug me back he was that emotionless. Charlie hugged me back and didn't want to let me go, he had tears streaming down his face soaking my shirt. I wanted to cry so much but I had to be strong, for them, for me.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Reviewwww! I reckon we'll get to 50 by the end of the week the way yous are going and I LOVE it! Thanks guys, for the favourites, follows and reviews! Next chappy soon!**


End file.
